


Beautiful People

by Hellions (Indighxst)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Developing Relationship, Drama but not really, Epel being Epel and not liking etiquette, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Apple Boy!, Happy Ending, M/M, Pomefiore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indighxst/pseuds/Hellions
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Epel y en Pomefiore han organizado una cena por su cumpleaños, pero la poca disposición del estudiante de primer grado muestra ser mucho más fuerte que la presión grupal. Aun así, la manzanita logra celebrar un feliz cumpleaños.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Epel Felmier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Beautiful People

—¿Me veo bien? —Inquiere con picor en su garganta y en su cuerpo; con una capa de sudor colándose por sus sienes y nuca. Bufa por la nariz, ciñendo la frente al encontrarse con que la pretina gruesa y alta del pantalón se le hunde en la carne de la cintura. 

Epel es delgado, pero se siente sumamente pesado y aletargado bajo esas capas de ropa y accesorios. Le preocupa que el calor que emana de su cuerpo arruine el maquillaje que Rook insistió en que usara. “Sutil pero encantador”, le había dicho. Y es que a él no le preocupa mucho ese aspecto, pero odiaría tener que ser el objeto de revuelo por parte de dos rubios que conoce.

—Claro que sí, _mon pomme_. Ahora, deja de preocuparte por eso, nos están esperando.

—…

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y no, no podemos no asistir —Aclara por enésima vez en el día al ver la clara intención el rostro contrario. 

Se le cuela una sonrisa, una de esas felinas tan peculiares, cuando se le acerca y le toma de los hombros, sorprendiendo a Epel que había estado mirándose frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. —Esta celebración es por ti, después de todo.

Epel rueda los ojos, —Cumplir años no es para tanto —y frunce los labios—. Hasta antes de conocerlos, ni siquiera lo celebraba como algo especial… 

—Pero ahora nos tienes, nunca es tarde para empezar ~ —Rook canturrea, acortando la distancia entre su rostro y el contrario, hasta que frente al espejo casi parecen estar lado a lado. 

Hasta ese momento, su vista había estado fija en la silueta más baja, pero ahora decide mirar el reflejo de ambos. Se le suaviza la sonrisa, aunque extrañamente parezca con más sentimiento que antes. Epel no le ha respondido, así que él continúa: —Te ves muy bien así.

Sus manos, bien colocadas en los hombros ajenos, dan un ligero apretón y descienden por los brazos, con su mirada siguiendo el camino que recorren. 

A Epel casi se le escapa un respingo, pero solo inhala de un tirón, chiquito como él. No obstante, no cede. —¿Mh? ¿Lo dices porque tú me elegiste la ropa, acaso? —Él, en cambio, no ha perdido la pista del rostro de Rook en el espejo.

Al más alto le brota una risita a labios cerrados, una que resuena desde su pecho donde casi yace anidada la nuca de Epel. —No, creo que te verías primoroso con cualquier cosa que te pusieras, el conjunto solo fue algo extra debido a la ocasión. —Explica con un retintín como si sonara orgulloso de algo.

Nota, sin embargo, que Epel deja de buscarlo con la mirada y se fija en algún punto en el suelo, zafándose de ese agarre flojo que sostenía sobre él con un suspiro de por medio. Rook solo observa desde su mismo lugar, llevándose una mano a la cadera con postura dudosa y curiosa.

—¿Qué sucede, _mon pomme_? No es la primera vez que vamos a una cena de este tipo. Hemos tenido decenas de estas antes.

Y todo le parece relativamente normal hasta que Epel se encoge un poco sobre su ya de por sí chiquita figura. Rook nota cómo se aferra del antebrazo izquierdo con la otra mano, y ahí se le borra todo rastro de juego del temple.

—¿Epel? —llama, pero este solo parece encogerse más al darle la espalda. 

Rook exhala aire por la nariz de forma silenciosa, volviendo a acortar la distancia entre los cuerpos, pero esta vez sin invadir su espacio personal. Tiene ganas de volver a preguntar, pero él sabe que no debe presionar demasiado, así que aguarda por varios minutos hasta que parece haber una reacción.

—Rook… No quiero ir. Esta no es como las demás fiestas, porque… todos van a estar mirándome. No quiero toda esa atención, no sé qué responder ni qué decir cuando las personas se me acercan y me felicitan de esa forma tan… ugh. —Y con ese ademán, se libera de su propio agarre, volteándose con el rostro reflejando seriedad en vez de consternación. 

—No iré.

Al cazador se le descompone el rostro, con los labios en una tersa línea y los párpados bien abiertos. Parpadea, pero los ojos los sigue sintiendo resecos. — _Pardon_?

Epel se siente mal siendo tan cortante, pero las sensaciones le abruman. Le abruma la sensación de que podría vomitar y agacha el gesto. —Que no iré. Me escuchaste… —Aquello le sale en un hilito de voz, porque no puede forzarse a ser cruel hacia Rook, no él de todas las personas.

—Sé que dije que mi cumpleaños no es nada especial… Pero tampoco quiero pasarlo con las personas mirándole mal por usar el tenedor equivocado o masticar haciendo ruido… ¡Ese no soy yo! —Exclama empuñando las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, ciñéndose sobre la idea que él no pertenece a ese mundo; uno de personas bellas y perfectas en todo lo que hacen.

No se da cuenta, pero hace varios minutos que ha dejado de ver a Rook por completo y ahora no se atreve a hacerlo. Así que recurre a cruzarse de brazos con cierta frialdad, dándole la espalda de nuevo y carraspeando algo como: —Así que… Lo siento, pero si quieren una fiesta de cumpleaños, no será la mía…

El tiempo se suspende, porque no se atreve a voltear ni a hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera a pronunciar palabra alguna. No se siente capaz después de plantarse de forma tan firme. Afortunadamente, si es que se le puede decir de esa forma, es Rook mismo quien rompe ese momento tan tenso. —De acuerdo. 

No suena molesto, nota el más joven desde su misma posición, pero tampoco se escucha como normalmente. Supone que no puede culparlo.

—Entonces… Iré a hablar con Vil y los demás.

Hay un momento de suspensión entre sus palabras y sus acciones; aguarda por si algo más ocurre, pero lo único que nota es a Epel volviendo a soltar aire por la nariz.

El chirrido se le hace familiar y, cuando la puerta se tranca, es que Epel se voltea. Está solo. 

Siente algo parecido a enojo burbujear en su estómago, causándole malestar. Necesita salir de esas ropas. Se deshace de la corbata moño y los dos primeros botones de su camisa ceden rápidamente bajo sus dedos. Respira hondo: una, dos veces, ¿tres? Se le pierde la cuenta porque no está pensando en eso propiamente.

Y al diablo con ser apropiado.

—¡Huh! —Resopla, gruñendo desde la garganta. Pero eso está bien, en su propia habitación no hay peligro de ser “impropio”, no hay nadie que le reclame de no ser perfecto ni devoto a su propia persona. Puede simplemente ser… él. 

¿Por qué eso es tan difícil de entender para los demás?

No encuentra respuesta a la incógnita por más que le de vueltas y vueltas, cada que se deshace de una de las prendas de etiqueta le zumban los oídos con fantasmas de los comentarios de Rook al irle sugiriendo las piezas. “Te verás muy bien.” “Te sienta espléndido ese tallaje.” “Esto combinaría mejor.”

… 

Se le asoma un disgusto en los labios cuando termina de pasarse la camiseta del uniforme deportivo por encima de la cabeza, pensativo mientras se anuda la melena en una coleta. El ruido sordo de la cama le recibe cuando se echa encima. Quizás… Si duerme, para cuando despierte, todo estará mejor. Rook y él podrán pasar una tarde tranquila, como habría querido desde un inicio… Pero también tendría que disculparse con Vil por faltar a la cena que le había preparado… 

Las ideas juegan en contra y termina doblado sobre la cama, hundiéndose entre sus sábanas y deseando no tener que despertar hasta el día siguiente. 

  
Y entre sus cavilaciones, se le pasa el tiempo sin pauta alguna. No sabe cuántos minutos han pasado desde que el mayor se fuera. Es posible que se le esté colando la idea de bajar y disculparse, seguramente estarán cenando aunque sea sin él... Pero de nuevo, la sola idea le suena ridícula y no piens—

_Tap_

¿Huh?

_Tap tap_

Esa es su ventana…

Se arrastra encima de los edredones a gatas, hasta que puede alcanzar el marco y deshacer el seguro para abrirlas de par en par. Apenas si logra esquivar otra piedrita que casi le da en la cara.

—¡ _Whoops_! ¡Cerca!

Epel se tiene que agarrar con ganas del marco para no perder el equilibrio hasta que se asoma hacia fuera. Cuando lo hace, se le abren los ojos de par en par. —¿Ruggie? ¿Jack?

Y no son solo ellos, Vil también está ahí, encajado en el brazo de Jack con una sonrisa hacia el estudiante de su dormitorio. 

—Vamos, patata, no luzcas tan sorprendido ~ 

Lo que Vil le pide es casi como no respirar en ese momento, pero él no se había dado cuenta de la cara que ponía tampoco. Aquello le gana una risita por parte de la hiena de segundo año.

—¡Rook nos llamó para decirnos que era tu cumpleaños! Así que ven rápido, nos iremos a comer a Scarabia para celebrar, Kalim nos prometió todo un banquete cuando se enteró que estábamos celebrando ~

—¿Rook… les dijo? —Musita más para sí mismo, ganándose ahora un gesto de gracia por parte del líder de Pomefiore. 

—Apúrate o seguro que Leona se impacienta esperando con Kalim allí.

A Epel no le deja de sorprender todo, pero no duda ni un instante en soltar: —¡Ya voy! 

Cierra la ventana con casi torpeza, apurándose para voltear y bajarse de la cama cuando justo vuelve a escuchar el chirrido de la puerta hacerse presente. Sus orbes celestes se abren de par en par cuando la figura alta de Rook se asoma: —¿Se puede? 

Epel no responde a la pregunta, en cambio, se baja de la cama de un salto y corre a encontrarse con el cuerpo de Rook, casi chocando contra él y sobresaltando al cazador que solo puede exclamar un “¡Oh!” al recibir a la figura más delgada que se encaja con sus brazos alrededor del torso. En respuesta, se le cuela una sonrisa y coloca la diestra sobre su espalda con un pequeño mimo.

—¿Tú los llamaste…? —Le llega a los oídos en una voz opacada por la cercanía del rostro de Epel contra su pecho.

— _C'est vrai, mon pomme_ ~ —y le busca poner ambas manos en las mejillas, alzando su rostro. —Perdóname, no pretendía hacerte pasar un mal rato en un día como este… ¿Podrá esto compensarlo?

Y como Epel es Epel, solo puede curvar sus labios de esa forma que a Rook le parece encantadora y asiente. —Claro que sí…

El vice encargado se termina inclinando para también poder rodear a la manzana de Pomefiore entre sus brazos y susurrarle en la intimidad de su joven relación.

— _Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi!  
> Es mi primera vez intentando escribir un fic de Twisted Wonderland. Me gusta mucho ennoviarlos unos con otros y darles escenitas felices. El cumpleaños de Epel fue la excusa para comenzar con lo que, espero, sea el inicio de más historias para traer.  
> Los comentarios son muy apreciados ♥
> 
> PD: El fic fue inspirado en la canción Beautiful People de Ed Sheeran y Khalid ~


End file.
